1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical devices. More particularly, it relates to a combination of electrical plug and receptacle that incorporates a switch for use with known electrical appliances and devices.
2. General Background and State of the Art
We use electrical appliances every day almost everywhere we go, in our homes, offices, on construction sites, and the like. Electrical appliances can assist a person to accomplish nearly any task, including grooming, washing clothes, entertainment, and the like.
In the United States of America and most of the developed nations of the world, electrical current is readily available. All a person needs to do is plug in an electrical appliance or device to a current carrying outlet and their lives are made considerably easier. Most electrical appliances come with plug, a cord, and an on/off switch.
The way some electrical devices or appliances are configured, access to the on/off switch is not always convenient for the user in actual use. Some electrical devices do not even have an on/off switch. There have been electrical plugs made that incorporate an on/off switch, so that the on/off function can be achieved at the same location where the device or appliance is plugged in. However, even these kinds of plugs have their drawbacks.
Some of the known combinations of plug and switch are bulky and interfere with the other electrical socket of a duplex receptacle, and are expensive to manufacture and to buy.
Other known combination plug and switch devices may be difficult for people afflicted with arthritis or other disability to operate.
Still other combination plug and switch devices may be used only with three-pronged receptacles or only with two-pronged receptacles, and not both.
Another problem associated with known combination plug and switch devices is that they do not include any positive positioning features in either the on or off positions.
Electric current carrying devices also are a potential danger to very young children; a child may accidentally cause current to flow through an electrical device or appliance while playing with one of the existing combination plug and switch devices and cause injury or damage.
Another problem with many of the known combination electrical plug and switch devices is that because of their configuration, they are difficult to use and operate in very tight or confined spaces.
Furthermore, many of the combination electrical plug and switch devices that are known or in use today do not allow for another appliance to be plugged into them.
There is therefore a need for an electrical device that is a combination of plug, receptacle, and switch.
There also exists a need for an electrical device that is a combination of plug, receptacle and switch that is compact and does not interfere with the unused half of a duplex receptacle when in use.
There further exists a need for an electrical device that is a combination of plug, receptacle and switch that can provide positive on/off positioning.
Additionally, there is a need for an electrical device that is a combination of plug, receptacle and switch that can function as a three to two prong adapter by using a pigtail where the ground prong is generally located.
Furthermore, there exists a need for an electrical device that is a combination of plug, receptacle and switch that provides safety features both when young children are nearby and also for electrical appliances that are normally left plugged in.
There also exists a need for an electrical device that is a combination of plug, receptacle and switch that is easy to use, simple in construction, and low in cost to manufacture and purchase.
Furthermore, there exists a need for an electrical device that is a combination of plug, receptacle and switch where the switch is built integral with the plug and receptacle.
There is also a need for an electrical device that is a combination of plug, receptacle and switch that is operated in such a matter that the grounds come in contact first before any other part of the switch makes contact.
There further exists a need for an electrical device that is a combination of plug, receptacle and switch that can be hard-wired to an electrical cord and used as a switch for any electrical device or appliance.
None of the prior art devices that combine electrical plugs, switches and/or receptacles addresses or meets these needs and provides the advantages of the present invention.